


Ulterior Motives

by kairimikio



Category: K-pop, Madtown (Band)
Genre: House Party, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Smut, Video Cameras, bottom buffy, implied heojae, lying to parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangbae is trying to throw a secret party while his parents are away, but there's one problem - the security system that his parent installed. He asks the president of the Audio/Visual club, Juhyeon, to help him. In order to get Juhyeon to help him, he decided to invite the younger to the party.</p><p>After spending some time with Juhyeon, his help with the security camera is not the only thing Sangbae wants anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly. this was inspired by an episode of Good Luck Charlie: Baby's First Vacation. I used Teddy's side of the episode. Idk how, but it turned into this...

[3rd Person POV]  

 

"You're really gonna do it?" Jonghwa asked his friend, Sangbae.   
 

"Yeah, it'll be awesome! People will talk about it for a while! Man, this will be the best thing someone from our senior class has done.... Kinda sad actually..." Sangbae wrote down a bunch of stuff that they had to get and handed it to Jonghwa. "My biggest problem is my parent's security system. However, I got a plan."   
 

"Oh really? How is the Almighty Sangbae suppose to get around this?" Jonghwa asked sarcastically, making Sangbae roll his eyes.   
 

"I requested outside help. You know that kid from Audio/Visual Club? The President of it?"   
 

"Yeah."   
 

"I asked him over here to help me. He doesn't know it yet, but hopefully he'll warm up to it if I invite him to the party." Jonghwa laughed and nodded.   
 

"Yeah. I heard he's never been to a party before. He'll probably do whatever you ask if you invite him."   
 

"Oh, I'm counting on it."   
 

\---------   
 

Juhyeon looked at the paper and then at the address on the house. He was at the right spot, but he had a bad feeling about this. Some random jock named Sangbae asked him to come over. He wasn't gonna say no, mostly out of fear of getting beat up. He might not be the weakest person at school, but he was always a target for the populars. His Audio/Visual club status didn't help him at all, neither. People never looked at him, but rather his status and stayed away from him because they thought he was a geek. He wasn't, but he was. It was like a half and half thing, but no one really saw the other side of him. Hopefully by doing this for Sangbae, the jocks will let up on him.   
 

He rung the doorbell and waited. He looked around, noticing how nice his porch looked. He turned to his right and looked at the yard. It was well kept and it looked like someone actually gardened. He smiled, staring at the flowers. They were very pretty and made it hard to believe a jock lived here.   
 

The sound of the door unlocking scared Juhyeon slightly. He turned to see who it was and Sangbae was staring right at him. He was wearing a robe and his hair was a little messy. He looked slightly sick, but that's what Sangbae was going for.   
 

"Hey, come on in." Sangbae moved to the side to let Juhyeon in. He stepped in cautiously. Sangbae shut the door and directed Juhyeon to the couch. He stared at Juhyeon as he sat down, noting how cute the younger was. He knew who Juhyeon was, but now that he got a closer look, Juhyeon was really good looking. Sangbae bit his lip and shook his head, sitting down next to Juhyeon while trying to ignore his thoughts.   
 

"Okay, I came here like you asked. What's up?"   
 

"Well, I need some help. I'm planing on throwing a party but my parents have a security system installed. I can't do it with that camera looking at us, so I was hoping that you knew something that could help me, seeing as how you're the president of your club." Juhyeon looked down at his bag and then at Sangbae.   
 

"I had a feeling I was getting set up." Juhyeon slightly stood up until Sangbae gripped his arm. He felt a chill soar through his body as Sangbae touched him.  _What the hell was that?_    
 

"No! Don't leave! I need your help! I was gonna invite you to the party because you helped me but how can I if I don't have a party?" Juhyeon thought for a minute. He had never been to a party, but at the same time, Sangbae was using him. He had nothing better to do anyway, so why the hell not?   
 

"Okay, fine. First question, does that pick up sound?" Sangbae shook his head. Juhyeon thought for a few minutes, in which Sangbae didn't disturb him. "Well, here's the plan. What I'm gonna do is record you doing some stuff and intercept the feed of the camera. I'll stick what I record in place of what's actually there. What I need you to do is go to the stairs.." He turned and pointed to the stairs. "Walk up the first two steps and when I say go, you walk to the kitchen. You're gonna do this 6 times and each time make yourself look different. Then the 7th time, walk to the couch and pretend to sleep. I'll stretch the footage over a few hours." Sangbae was shocked, he didn't really think Juhyeon could come up with a plan that elaborate so quickly.   
 

"Will this work?"   
 

"It better. There was a lot of thought into that plan. Now go ahead and let's get this going."   
 

They spent the next hour filming. Sangbae  saw how adorable Juhyeon really was. He knew that whether or not this plan worked, he couldn't bring himself to let the jocks bully Juhyeon anymore. The younger was cute and funny, something he never expected. He had fun with him.   
 

"Alright. That's everything." Juhyeon smiled as he closed his camera.   
 

He brought it over to Sangbae's laptop as he hooked it up and opened the file. He edited it some more to make it stretch over 7 hours. Sangbae stared in amazement. He didn't think it was possible to do something like this. A few more minutes passed and Juhyeon looked up at Sangbae.   
 

"Here you go. When it comes time for your party, press this button." He pointed to the button on the screen. "It will immediately interfere with the camera and show what we recorded."   
 

"Oh wow. Thanks Juhyeon! This is really cool. I can see why you're the president." Juhyeon blushed and looked away. Sangbae smiled at his reaction. He was just too cute. "I guess I'll see you at 8."   
 

"W-What?"   
 

"The party starts at 8 and I told you that I would invite you. After all that work, it would be rude for me not to." Sangbae smiled as they both stood up. They walked to the door and looked at each other. "Can't wait to see you then." Sangbae had said that, making the younger blush again. Something struck him at that moment. Did Juhyeon like him? He blushes at everything he does. It was still cute.   
 

"Okay." Juhyeon stiffened up as Sangbae tapped him on his shoulder. He left quickly after that.   
 

\-----------   
 

Juhyeon spent a while on his look. It was his first party and he wanted to look good. He wore white pants with black trimming on it and a white button up shirt. He had styled his hair up instead of it's usual shaggy look. He put on a black snapback and was ready. He grabbed his other things and headed out. He looked at the time and realized he was late, but then again, who is ever on time to a party like this?   
 

He showed up to the house, praying to god that he really wasn't being set up. The jocks had a bad habit of setting him up and pulling pranks on him. He really hoped this was different.   
 

He knocked on the door and waited for Sangbae to answer. When he did, all they could do was stare at each other. Both were very pleased at how the other looked, Sangbae more than Juhyeon.   
 

"Juhyeon?..." Juhyeon nodded and smiled shyly. "Oh my god... I barely recognized you. You look hot!" Sangbae blurted that out without really thinking.   
 

They continued to stare at each other and if it wasn't for someone yelling behind Sangbae, they wouldn't have stopped. Sangbae faked a cough and stepped out of the way. Juhyeon walked in and looked around, people were dancing on furniture and holding their cups in the air. He knew a lot of the people there, but it's not like they recognized him anyway.   
 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his and begun dragging him to god knows where. He looked at the hand and saw that Sangbae was dragging him towards his friends. He got instantly nervous. These guys were the ones that picked on him, with the exception of 2. There was 2 of them that Juhyeon didn't know.   
 

"Hey." Sangbae greeted them as he walked up.   
 

"Who's this?" Juhyeon exhaled. One of the guys that he didn't know asked that question.   
 

"Guys, this is Juhyeon.. You know, A/V club prez..." Sangbae said flatly. All Juhyeon could hear was a chorus of 'Oh my god', 'What the hell?' and 'He looks so different!'. Juhyeon could easily say that he accomplished having that 'wow' factor tonight.   
 

"No offense, but why is he here?" Jaeho spoke up first. Juhyeon bit his lip, knowing that he doesn't belong here at all.   
 

"He's the one that made this party possible. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to fool my parents with fake footage." Sangbae went on about Juhyeon's plan, but what Juhyeon didn't expect was for the jocks to compliment him.   
 

"That's awesome! You're a genius." Jonghwa chirped out.   
 

"Not bad kid!" Kyungtak told him and the rest agreed. "What made you come to this party though?" Juhyeon was at a loss for words. They asked him a question that they genuinely wanted an answer to, but Juhyeon's words escaped him. Sangbae nudged his shoulder, telling Juhyeon that it's alright. He knew really well that Juhyeon was most likely acting like this because they bullied him. The look on the latter's face made him feel guilty.   
 

"I-I uh, I have never been to a party, so I figured I could go to this one since I was invited." Juhyeon scratched his arm shyly. The guys stared at him, picking up what Sangbae was telling them about. The younger really was cute, but none of them knew that because they never got to know him.   
 

"Well..." Another guy Juhyeon didn't know stood up. He came over to Juhyeon and slung his arm around his shoulder. "My name's Daewon and we'll show you how to have a good time." Sangbae stared at Daewon's arm, really wanting to remove it. He shook his head, trying to get rid of any stupid thoughts from his mind.   
 

"Yeah, Juhyeon. Why not?" Sangbae chimed in. Juhyeon looked at him. "You can trust us." Sangbae whispered, knowing how skeptical Juhyeon was about this whole scenario.   
 

"O-Okay..." The rest of them stood up and cheered. This was a total 180 flip of their usual behavior and Juhyeon didn't like it. As soon as they do something he doesn't like, he was gonna leave.   
 

\--------   
 

So the guys were genuinely invested in making this a great party for Juhyeon. They made him play some of the games that were floating around, including ones that involved drinking. They even made him drink a body shot off of Sangbae, who was more than willing to volunteer as the tribute. He couldn't handle much, but none of them expected him to.   
 

There was also a moment where someone spilled their drink all over Juhyeon's shirt, which then became see-through. Sangbae liked what he was seeing, but then Juhyeon complained about how the wet shirt felt uncomfortable. Sangbae undid the top buttons to Juhyeon's shirt. That did not go unnoticed by a group of kids at the party, who then started chanting 'Take it off! Take it off!'. Sangbae smiled mischievously and helped Juhyeon remove the whole shirt. Everyone cheered and then went back to dancing, leaving Sangbae to take in all of Juhyeon's half nakedness. While Juhyeon was looking down, Sangbae licked his lips and allowed his mind to wonder rapidly. Juhyeon fiddled with his shirt, frowning at it since it was such a nice shirt.   
 

"I can't believe they did that..." Sangbae was snapped back by that statement. He figured that he should probably help the younger. After all, Juhyeon was a nerd and most likely never exposed himself like this to anyone.   
 

"Come with me."   
 

Sangbae took his hand and led him to the laundry room. It was empty, Juhyeon felt relieved to be able to get away for a few minutes. Sangbae took Juhyeon's shirt from him and threw it in the washer. He proceeded to take off his own shirt and turned to give it to Juhyeon.   
 

"I figured you're not used to this kind of thing, so here. I'm too lazy to go upstairs, so you can just wear my shirt." Juhyeon hesitantly took it. He put it on and tugged on it slightly. "Wow, even with my shirt, you still look good." He eyed the younger and smiled. Juhyeon smiled back, but that soon faded when he realized that Sangbae was now half naked. He but his lip and turned away.   
 

"So you have tattoos?" Juhyeon glanced back up, noticing both of Sangbae's tattoos.   
 

"Oh yeah. I've had them for a while." He first looked at the peace sign and then down at the one on his hip. He stuck his thumb in the waistband of his pants and pushed down enough to reveal it. Juhyeon became instantly flustered. "You like them?" Juhyeon swallowed hard.   
 

"Let's uh... Let's get back to the p-party..." Sangbae chuckled knowing exactly what was going on.   
 

"You're adorable." He said casually and walked out of the room, leaving Juhyeon behind to soak in the fact that someone called him adorable.   
 

\----------   
 

"Hey guys." Kyungtak snapped his fingers at his friends to get their attention. "Is it me or do those two seem really into each other?" They all nodded and looked back at the two who were currently partaking in another game.   
 

"Yeah, they keep flirting and looking at each other. Sangbae even gave him his shirt... I think Sangbae wants more than just Juhyeon's help." Jonghwa added his two cents in, making Jaeho's mind go straight into the gutter.   
 

"Hyung wants that ass!" They all looked at the younger, thoroughly shocked by his statement. "What? It's true. Can someone say that ass?"   
 

"That ass!" Everyone except for Kyungtak answered Jaeho's request.   
 

"You idiots! You're not suppose to encourage him." Kyungtak face palmed himself.   
 

"But he's right. I think Sangbae wants a piece of Juhyeon. I mean just look at them." Heojun pointed to the two. Sangbae was touching Juhyeon's arm. They were talking about something that the other's couldn't make out, all they knew was that Sangbae was being very seductive while trying to whisper in Juhyeon's ear. "There's obviously some sexual tension between them and we're the only ones to pick up on it."   
 

"They just need to fuck and get it over with." Jaeho shouted over the music while leaning back in his chair. "Someone lock them in a room." Kyungtak slapped him on the head.   
 

"Boy, if you don't..." Kyungtak couldn't finish his thought as the younger started laughing and defending himself as they pretended to fight.   
 

"Maybe we should leave them alone. Judging from Juhyeon's blushing and Sangbae's smirks, they won't notice that we're gone." Heojun suggested. He looked back at them -- getting mad at someone for being in his way -- and folded his arms.   
 

"Since when were we for TeamNerd? No, better yet, since when was Sangbae for TeamNerd?" Jonghwa asked the rest of the group. They had no response to his questions and shrugged. "I know he said that Juhyeon was really cute while they were filming, but it just seems a little weird." They all agreed.   
It wasn't that they didn't like it, it's just they never thought one of them would want to get with the person they like to mess with. It was weird, but when they saw how the two clicked, they put their thoughts aside.   
 

\------------   
 

The party ended around 1pm, giving Sangbae 2 hours left of footage so he could clean up. His friends offered to stay and help. Juhyeon also stayed, mostly because he had to fix the camera after they finished, but also because he wanted to spend more time with Sangbae. The two cleaned together. His friends watched in astonishment.   
 

"Sangbae is more invested in Juhyeon than we thought." Kyungtak whispered to the rest of the group.   
 

"Man, just fuck already." Jaeho said rather loudly. Heojun raced over to Jaeho to shut him up before those two heard him. Jaeho mumbled against Heojun's hand while Heojun whispered 'shh!' closely in his ear.   
 

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sangbae's voice rang from the other side of the room. Heojun snapped his head in Sangbae's direction and smiled sheepishly.   
 

"Nothing." They all said in unison. Sangbae knew something was up, but judging from Jaeho and Heojun's position, he did not want to know what it was. He turned back to Juhyeon and begun talking again.   
 

"You idiot!" Kyungtak whispered angrily at Jaeho. He flinched and hugged Heojun, moving Heojun in between himself and Kyungtak for extra protection.   
 

"I'm sorry Hyung!..." He said through Heojun's hand. It was muffled, but Kyungtak heard him. He grabbed Heojun's hand and lowered it from his mouth. "I just get emotionally invested in these kind of things. Trust me, when it happens to you guys, just know I'll be in the back chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'..."   
 

"Please don't."   
 

 **-Meanwhile-**    
 

"Thanks again for your help, Juhyeon." Sangbae stared at him. Juhyeon stopped in the middle of picking up a paper plate and looked back at him.   
 

"It's no problem. It was worth it. You threw a great party. I'm glad to have been apart of that. I just can't believe you guys went out of your way to show me a good time. Y'all have never been so nice to me, it feels a little weird." Sangbae gave a weak chuckle, knowing Juhyeon was completely right.   
 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for everything we've done to you. I promise we won't do anything ever again. After getting to know you, I've come to like you and I realize that you're really cute. It'll be a shame to keep messing with you after knowing that." Juhyeon was taken aback by his words. Sangbae bluntly called him cute and said that he liked him, then kept going like he didn't just compliment the younger. Juhyeon was rather confused by Sangbae's behavior, but it was a nice change of pace.   
 

They spent the next hour cleaning and finishing up. Sangbae told Juhyeon to go upstairs, since his laptop was up there. He stayed back, listening to his friends as they said what a great party it was. Jaeho tried desperately to keep his mouth shut about Sangbae wanting Juhyeon's ass. With the help of Heojun silencing the younger, the group could get away scott free, until Jaeho begun singing.   
 

"Hyung, I have a special song dedicated just to you." He cleared his throat. The song could actually be heard in the background as Sangbae only turned the music down, but not completely off. "Bang bang, into the room! We know you want it!" Jaeho sung the line dramatically, and loudly, while pointing at Sangbae.   
 

"Oh god, please don't start..." Sangbae lifted his hand to his cheek, knowing that shit was about to get ridiculous. Whenever Jaeho sings, bad things happen.   
 

"Bang bang, all over you! He'll let you have it!" Heojun joined in while hugging Jaeho's head.   
 

"Wait a minute, let him take you there!"   
 

"Jonghwa... Not you too...."   
 

"Wait a minute 'til you..." Daewon slid next to Sangbae and threw his arm around the latter's shoulder.   
 

"AHHHH HEY!" They sung in unison, except for Kyungtak. Sangbae was relieved to have at least one normal friend.   
 

"You people... Why?..." Sangbae palmed his face. Kyungtak stood beside Sangbae and leaned in closer to his ear.   
 

"See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good boy to blow your mind..." And there goes the whole 'normal' thing.   
 

"Really, Kyungtak?"   
 

"I felt left out. I wanted to sing too." Sangbae struggled out of Daewon's and Kyungtak's hold.   
 

"This is not a barber shop quintet. Get outta my house." His friend laughed at him, knowing that Sangbae was feeling a little embarrassed. That song symbolized Sangbae's situation and, of course, his friends would use it against him.   
 

"Oh fine." Daewon pouted and went for the door.   
 

"Hyung! Don't deny what you want!" Jaeho yelled as he was getting pushed towards the door.   
 

"Heojun, please control that!" Kyungtak yelled after him, earning a thumbs up from Heojun.   
 

They said goodbye to Sangbae as they all left. He shut the door, standing behind it, truly relieved that the singing was over. Sangbae turned to the living room, making sure the room looked as good as new. He smiled, cut off the music and headed up to his room. He peaked in and saw Juhyeon sitting on his bed, typing away at the latter's computer with his back to the door. Sangbae walked up slowly, trying not to disturb him. He got a little too close, effectively scaring Juhyeon.   
 

"Oh god, my bad." Sangbae chuckled and sat down next to Juhyeon.   
 

"It's alright. Anyway, I'm almost done, then I'll be outta your hair." Sangbae watched Juhyeon type. The way his fingers flowed over the keyboard had Sangbae at his edge. Instantly, his mind was filled with dirty things involving Juhyeon. He wondered what the latter's hands would feel like curled around his dick. He glanced up to Juhyeon's lips, imagining them sucking him off. Sangbae licked his bottom lip slowly. He needs to control himself, but the moment Juhyeon stuck his tongue out due to his concentration habits, Sangbae nearly lost it.   
 

"Okay.... and I'm done. The camera is back to normal." Juhyeon exited out of the program and closed the laptop. He turned to face Sangbae, swallowing hard when he noticed that the latter's gaze was locked on him. His eyes looked hungry, like he really wanted something. Juhyeon didn't know what to do, so he put the laptop down on a chair in front of them. "I guess I'll be going now..." He stood up, but Sangbae quickly brought him back down.   
 

"No." Sangbae's hand crept up Juhyeon's arm, sending a shiver through his body. He felt like his arm was on fire. He was melting under Sangbae's touch. "You're not going yet." Juhyeon nodded, completely unaware of what was to come.   
 

Sangbae leaned forward and caught Juhyeon's lips in a kiss. Juhyeon's eyes widened in shock. A few seconds passed before Juhyeon accepted what was happening and kissed back. Sangbae ended the kiss and pushed Juhyeon down onto the bed before climbing right on top of him. He grabbed Juhyeon's wrists and pinned them against the bed. Sangbae kissed Juhyeon again. His tongue licked Juhyeon's bottom lip vigorously. Juhyeon's body trembled from the sensation. His tongue unconciously swiped Sangbae's, causing the younger to moan. Sangbae took the time to deepen the kiss even further. He smiled at the way Juhyeon's body shook. He could tell that the younger was not used to this. Sangbae bit the latter's lower lip before parting. Juhyeon let out a breathy moan, feeling a pulsing sensation in his lips.   
 

Sangbae trailed kisses along his jaw, not forgetting to bite and leave behind marks. Now was his chance to claim Juhyeon and his love bites said it all. He continuously attacked Juhyeon's neck, determined to show the younger who he belongs to now. He didn't know what it was about Juhyeon, but just having him there was driving him crazy with lust. Sangbae wasn't the only one going crazy thought, Juhyeon was losing it too. It was the combination of Sangbae's action paired with his scent from the bed, also the alcohol he drunk wasn't helping neither.   
 

"Let's get this off of you." Sangbae pulled Juhyeon up and helped him remove his shirt. He pushed him back down, rather roughly, which turned Juhyeon on even more. Sangbae's let go of Juhyeon's wrists and let his hands roam down the younger's body. He took in everything, happy that he had longer than a few seconds to stare at Juhyeon unlike before. He bent down and placed his lips on Juhyeon's stomach, letting his tongue get a taste of his skin again. "You taste good, a little like alcohol, but that's alright... Damn, they spilled the good stuff." He licked Juhyeon's stomach a few times before straightening back up. Sangbae watched as Juhyeon's chest went up and down, his marks incredibly dark. He smiled triumphantly. He backed away, towards the edge of the bed. "Come here." Sangbae helped Juhyeon off the bed and pushed him down in front of him. "I want you to suck my dick." He placed Juhyeon's hand on his crotch and let him take over. He leaned back against his hands and watched the show.   
 

Juhyeon remained still at first, unable to believe that Sangbae told him to do that like it was nothing. It's probably nothing for Sangbae, but it's his first time doing this. His body was tense. His heart was beating fast as he shifted his gaze between Sangbae and his belt buckle. Sangbae smiled, knowing exactly what's going on. This has happened to him before and he wasn't gonna expect too much from someone as inexperienced as him. Juhyeon finally moved his hands and brought them up to the buckle. He felt it loosening along with his zipper being undone. Juhyeon licked his lips, still a little nervous. He watched juhyeon's fingers as they brushed up against his hip bones to hook into the waistband of his pants and boxers. Sangbae raised his hip, long enough for Juhyeon to pull his clothes down to his upper thigh.   
 

His fingers circled around his semi-hard length, causing Sangbae to twitch slightly from his cold touch. He ran his thumb over the tip before he begun to tug lightly. As Juhyeon's hand warmed up, he could feel Sangbae getting harder under his touch. Juhyeon jerked his dick a little longer, by now Sangbae's breathing sped up slightly. He twisted his wrist and tightened his grip, making Sangbae grab the sheets. Juhyeon scooted closer, taking a good glance at Sangbae. Sangbae watched as Juhyeon lowered his head between his legs.   
 

He felt a hot breath over his dick before Juhyeon licked the tip. He licked it a few more times and sucked curiously. Juhyeon leaned back a bit to see Sangbae's reaction. The older had his eyes closed in bliss. Juhyeon barely touched him with his mouth, but it still felt so good to him. Juhyeon leaned in a second time, taking more into his mouth than before. His hand held the base as he bobbed his head along the upper half. He started out taking a little, but as he got used to the feeling, he begun to take more of Sangbae in his mouth each time he bobbed his head. Sangbae opened his eyes and watched. He was getting impatient now. He wanted Juhyeon so bad. Juhyeon sucked Sangbae off for another minute before the latter stopped him.   
 

"I'm getting impatient." He lightly pushed Juhyeon back and pulled him upward. He tilted Juhyeon's chin up and ghosted his lips over the younger's. Juhyeon licked his lip, taken in by Sangbae's intense stare. Sangbae pecked his lips quickly and backed away, smiling playfully.   
 

Juhyeon got back on the bed while Sangbae pulled his pants up. He climbed back on top and went back to kissing Juhyeon's chest. His hands roamed over Juhyeon's pants until they got up to the buckle. He undid it and pulled on it, bringing both it and his boxers down. Juhyeon covered his face with one hand and placed his other hand close to his erections, trying to hide it, but not really. Sangbae chuckled and looked up at Juhyeon. The younger was flushed and he looked nervous.   
 

"It's okay, baby." Sangbae leaned down towards his hips and kissed once. "I got you." He left a trail of kisses from the top of his hip down to the middle of his left thigh. He bit there a few times, causing Juhyeon to moan. It was muffled so Sangbae didn't really hear it. "There's no one here. Let it out." As he said that, he bit on Juhyeon's sensitive skin. He moaned again, but this time it was more audible. Sangbae liked it. He smiled and then backed away. "Give me a second."   
 

Sangbae got up and walked over to his dresser, looking through one of them in hopes of finding something he needs. Juhyeon stared at Sangbae's back. Sangbae's pants hung low on his hips, revealing the top of his boxers along with his defined back muscles. Juhyeon's mind began to wander for a few seconds, trying to comprehend how they came to this. He shook his head, not really caring as much as he should once he saw Sangbae coming back with what he was previously looking for.   
 

As he got back on the bed, he took his hands and put them under the back of Juhyeon's knees, bending them up. He could hear a slight whimper coming from Juhyeon, followed by the younger readjusting himself. Sangbae brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked on it. He took them out and rubbed one against Juhyeon's hole. He squirmed a little at the unfamiliar feeling.   
 

"Relax. It will hurt less."   
 

He gradually inched a finger in. Juhyeon tensed up. Sangbae's other hand rubbed circles on Juhyeon's hips, trying to calm him. Juhyeon turned his head away unconsciously at the pain. The older took the bottle that he went to get and opened the lid, pouring a little of the liquid onto his finger that was already in Juhyeon. Juhyeon moaned and shivered at the cold feeling that was infiltrating him. Sangbae worked that finger in and out for about a minute until he added another one. The lube made it slightly easier to push it in, but Juhyeon was still uncomfortable.   
 

Sangbae moved up to the younger's lips and kissed them. Each movement of his kiss matched that of his fingers, giving Juhyeon something to distract him. He would suck and bite on Juhyeon's lips at that same time as he bent his fingers. Suddenly a thought ran through Juhyeon's mind. Sangbae knew exactly what he was doing. Juhyeon couldn't help but wonder how many people he's done this with.   
 

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a third finger enter  him. His eyebrows scrunched up as he groaned from the burning sensation. Sangbae understood and poured a little more of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He slowly moved, feeling bad for causing Juhyeon pain. Sure, Sangbae messed with Juhyeon before and maybe even pushed him around, but he never wanted to hurt Juhyeon this way. He knew the younger was too pure to have experienced this. Much to his delight, he was about to be Juhyeon's first.   
 

The older got off the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. Juhyeon wasn't paying attention at that point. His chest was heaving up and down as he stared up at the ceiling. His hand brushed away some of his hair before he felt the bed dip under Sangbae's weight. That was when he finally noticed how hard the jock was. He swallowed, staring intently while Sangbae stroked himself. Thoughts of him sucking on that came to his mind, painting a pinkish tint on his face. Sangbae smiled and touched Juhyeon's thighs, pushing them apart to line himself up with the younger's hole.   
 

The initial pain was unbearable. Sangbae knew that. He went as slow as he could, watching Juhyeon's reaction in case he wanted the older to stop. The latter only winced and took it. "Such a good boy." Sangbae whispered just as he pushed in the rest of his length. Juhyeon heard him say that, shivering from the compliment.   
 

Sangbae rested his hands on Juhyeon's waist. He rubbed the skin in circles, hoping to calm the younger. His skin was so soft under his touch, he honestly could just simply touch him and be content.   
 

"M-Move.. Please.." Sangbae opened the little bottle again, adding just a little more to make it smoother. The first few were rough, Juhyeon was incredibly tight and Sangbae hasn't felt something like this in a while. He slowed his movements, praying that Juhyeon's tightness wouldn't make him cum just yet. The older wanted this to last as long as he could make it last. "S-Sangbae..." Juhyeon whispered. Sangbae's whole resolve flew out the window as he just couldn't help but want to suddenly fuck Juhyeon until he sees stars.   
 

His pace picked up immediately, leaving Juhyeon gasping for a breath. His mouth opened, his eyes clenched shut and his head dug back into the bed. He wasn't prepared for Sangbae to go so fast.   
 

"Oh my god.." Juhyeon managed to say through his silent moaning. "Oh shit!" The younger cursed and gripped Sangbae's hands that were still on his hips. Without thinking, Sangbae took Juhyeon's hands in his own and interlocked their fingers. The gesture made Juhyeon feel a little fuzzy on the inside, aside from the growing pleasure that he knew was there.   
 

It didn't last too long as Sangbae wanted to go deeper. He took his hands and placed them under Juhyeon's legs, bending them upwards. Juhyeon moaned loudly. Sangbae unknowingly hit his most sensitive spot.   
 

"Ah, fuck! Sangbae!" A moan erupted from Juhyeon's lips every other thrust or so. The older continued to pound into that special bundle of nerves. He was completely intrigued with Juhyeon's reactions. Sangbae had never felt so happy to be home alone.   
 

If he had neighbors close enough, they would definitely know his name by the way Juhyeon was moaning it. Pun intended. If the camera downstairs picked up sound, his parent could probably hear it. He wanted the younger to be loud, didn't he? It was more than he expected, but in an extremely good way. This went on for another 10 minutes until Sangbae abruptly slowed down.   
 

"Oh no, please don't. Not like that... I can't handle it." Juhyeon protested, feeling the way Sangbae's dick rubbed him in a different way. "Sangbae... I'm close." Sangbae reached down and grabbed the younger's erection, jerking it to the beat of his thrusts. One of Juhyeon's hands held onto Sangbae's arm while the other grabbed the sheets until his knuckles turned white.   
 

After another minute, Juhyeon came onto his stomach. Sangbae fucked him through his orgasm and right into his own. He released inside of Juhyeon, slowing his movements down as he came. Once he finished, he pulled out and laid down next to the younger.   
 

Both stayed silent, listening to the other breathe. It gave Juhyeon a chance to truly comprehend what just happened. Even though he just got fucked by someone that picked on him, he couldn't deny that Sangbae took care of him. He liked it. He liked Sangbae. He liked the older more than he thought.   
 

"Stay the night?" Sangbae finally spoke up. Juhyeon slowly turned his head towards the latter, enjoying the sight that was next to him.   
 

"How can I say no?" They both smiled and laughed. "Let me call someone. She'll probably wait up all night if I don't tell her." Sangbae nodded. Juhyeon reached over the edge of the bed, allowing Sangbae to get a view of his ass. He bit his bottom lip, tempted to touch him again, but he knew that Juhyeon probably wouldn't go for it. "She didn't answer, so I texted her. She can't say I didn't tell her." The younger claimed his spot back, vowing that he wasn't gonna move from the spot unless he absolutely needed to. He turned to Sangbae, catching him staring intently. "Sangbae?"   
 

"Why didn't I notice how cute you were earlier? I feel guilty for messing with you so much before." Juhyeon waved his hand.   
 

"As long as you don't do it anymore, especially after what we just did, all will be forgiven." He smiled shyly, really hoping that none of them would continue their crap now that he was added into the mix.   
Sangbae sat up and kissed the younger gently on the lips.  

 

"You're so adorable."   
 

The night pretty much ended with that.   
 

According to Jonghwa, Sangbae was officially now all for TeamNerd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/962281/ulterior-motives-crack-buffy-madtown-moos-buffymoos-heojae-mooffy  
> Originally posted: May 31, 2015  
> Updated: Nov 14, 2015


End file.
